Easter Eggs and Sundresses
by The Royal Gleek
Summary: When Kurt, Blaine, and their daughter Charlotte go to Lima for Easter, all is enjoyed. Future!Klaine fic. Klaine, Finchel, Bartie.


**Okay. So, in my free time I've been brainstorming ideas for stories. Then, one day, it hit me. One word: KID. Yeah, a future!Klaine fic. They have a daughter named Charlotte. Well, enjoy. **

**I do not own Glee or any characters of it, though I wish I did, because if I owned Blaine and Kurt….**

* * *

><p>"Charlotte? Are you ready yet? We're going to be late. Uncle Finn and Aunt Rachel are waiting for us!" Blaine shouted up the oak staircase. "I'll be down soon, Papa!" A soft voice chirped. A minute later, a petite, brown, curly haired girl jumped down the wooden steps, making her yellow and pink sundress bounce. "Where's Daddy, Papa?" She frowned, her sky blue eyes looking up at her father. Blaine chuckled, and patted Charlotte on the head. "He's in the walkway putting on his shoes. Go and get your coat." The skinny child nodded, and ran down the other stairs, her white dress shoes "<em>tap, tap, tap"-<em>ing.

"Daddy! Don't I look pretty?" Charlotte fluttered her eyelashes, making Kurt laugh. "Yes, you do. Now, come on. We're going to be late for the party, and you don't want to miss the Easter Bunny, do you?" The brunette shook her head, sighing. "Okay, now go get into the car." She smiled, running out of the Anderson-Hummel residence, Blaine and Kurt following, hand-in-hand.

* * *

><p>Charlotte gazed out the window of the Outback, squirming in her carseat. "Are you alright, honey?" Kurt smiled at his daughter, who was nodding her head. "Is this the new house?" Blaine asked, pulling into a driveway of a mint green house. "Oh, we're here!" Kurt quietly clapping his hands. "Even though they're not family, Rachel invited some people you might know." He whispered, winking at Blaine. The three walked up the white porch steps, and Charlotte knocked on the door.<p>

"Aunt Rachel!" She yelled, hugging the woman in an orange dress and red apron. "Hi Charlotte! Uncle Finn and Owen are in the living room." The curly haired toddler ran through the doorway. "Blaine! Kurt! How are you?" She smiled, hugging the men. "Oh, we're fine. How are _you? _You look wonderful!" Blaine smiled. "Well, I've gotten a job at Lima Elementary as a Kindergarten teacher, Finn's the football coach for the Youth Football team, and Owen is going to start preschool soon!" Rachel smiled. _She's changed so much. _Kurt thought, looking at the sandy brown haired woman. "Charlotte's grown so much since I last saw her. Three now, right?" Kurt grinned, nodding his head.

"She'll be four in three and a half months." Kurt inched in closer, putting a hand on the corner of his mouth to block out the whisper. "We're taking her to the Mall of America for her birthday." Rachel nodded her head, smiling. "Well, make sure to take her on the rides." Kurt and Blaine walked in, following Rachel into the tan living room.

"Kurt! How are ya, bro?" Finn smiled, patting his stepbrother on the back. "I'm perfect." Kurt smiled. Finn looked over at Blaine, who was talking with Rachel. "Blaine! I almost thought you hadn't come! How are you? I'm guessing you're perfect, too." Finn chuckled. Blaine laughed, too, then glancing over at a sandy blonde boy who was playing with toy cars. "How's my Owen man?" He smiled, ruffling the boy's hair. Owen looked up, smiling, his brown eyes shining. "I'm playing with my cars! The Easter Bunny brought them to me!" He giggled, making car noises. "Now, where are those guests you were talking about, Kurt?" Blaine shifted his weight from side to side.

Kurt grinned, patting Blaine on his shoulder. "They should be here." He whispered, and gasped at the sight of Brittany and Artie. "Britt! Artie!" He smiled, hugging them. "I'm so glad you could come!" Brittany grinned a white smile, nodding. "We wanted to see little Charlotte." Blaine held up a finger and mouthed "One minute.", and walked to a playroom, and came back with her. "Hey pumpkin!" Brittany whispered, Charlotte yelling, running towards her. "Mommy! Mommy!" Blaine and Kurt looked at each other, smiling.

* * *

><p>"So, are Carol and Burt coming?" Kurt looked at Blaine, who was frowning. "Uh, yeah, I think so. They went to church or something. Ooh, look! They're gonna start the basket find." The two looked at Charlotte, who was chasing Owen. Ten minutes later, Charlotte was running towards them, carrying a yellow and purple Easter basket. "Daddy! Papa! I got a Barbie! I also got a movie! And pink and yellow Peeps! They match my dress!" Charlotte smiled, holding her father hands, who were sitting on the porch steps with her. "Good thing I brought my movie player so you can watch your movie on the way to Columbus." Then, everyone walked inside of the house and into the family room, the adults sitting on the couches or loveseats, while Owen and Charlotte sat on the floor playing with their toys.<p>

After an hour of conversation, another car drove into the driveway. "Grandma! Grandpa!" The kids screamed, running to Carol and Burt. "Hello, Carol. Hi Burt." Rachel smiled, shaking their hands, Blaine doing the same. Kurt and Finn walked up at the same time, hugging their parents.

* * *

><p>After grace, the family of Hummels, Hudsons, and Andersons, not to forget a part of the family, the Abrams, all shared stories, most of them from their Glee Club times. Most were interesting, some we're funny, while a minor piece were tugging on heartstrings. But, it seems like the favorite was one that Kurt told, the first sentence turning into laughs. "Did I ever tell you about the time I barfed on Miss Pillsbury's shoes?"<p>

* * *

><p>"We better get home." Kurt whispered, looking at Charlotte, who was asleep on Blaine's lap. Carol smiled and nodded her head. "Of course, dear. We understand. Just make sure you visit us more." Kurt smiled and hugged everyone, while Blaine carried Charlotte. He smiled, and walked out to his car, opening the backseat door for Blaine. He took out a blanket that he and Blaine kept in the back in winter and put that on her and put Charlotte's baby blanket under her head as a pillow. After she was tucked in, Blaine and Kurt walked to the front of the car, sat in their seats, and Blaine started to drive through the dark night.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES:<strong>

Okay. I enjoyed writing that, actually. I think this is one of my best fanfictions. If you didn't understand it, Blaine and Kurt are married, they have a daughter named Charlotte who's three thanks to Brittany, and they go to Rachel and Finn's house for Easter, do Easter stuff, and drive home. Duh. Oh, BTW, Columbus is the capital of Ohio. Owen is Finn and Rachel's son.

OH WAIT. I got a Tumblr! I'm wafflesandfriedchicken on Tumblr! I joined last week but I've been busy so I'll start to post as quick as I can. Bye!


End file.
